


Silk and Grease

by MrsHurricane



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHurricane/pseuds/MrsHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very AU. Miranda is as always Miranda but Andy is a mechanic who works on her car. Andy is very sassy and forward and Miranda can't seem to help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the sass is strong with this Andy. There's tons of dialogue and it's fun and fast paced. I learned from my mistakes and this story is completely finished already. I'm putting it up in two chapters about the same length and I think I will be doing some other short one shots from Andy's point of view afterwards. Thanks for the support! <3

Miranda Priestly had had it with this day. The shoot in Central Park was now a true disaster and she'd had to send both Emily and Jessica to help Nigel get it done before it ended up costing them thousands over budget. And speaking of the budget she had spent most of the morning locked in a battle with Irv over everything and anything.

Before Emily had rushed out with Miranda's warnings ringing in her ear she had managed to tell Miranda that her car was ready to be picked up from the shop and the woman from the shop insisted that it be picked up today.

The girls had a dance at school that weekend and had been begging her to let them take the Porsche. Her daughters were in their junior year of high school and they had already been accepted to numerous prestigious colleges. Caroline and Cassidy deserved to take the car to the dance so that is what they would get.

Her call to Roy a few minutes ago revealed that he was stuck in a traffic jam up town and would not be able to pick the car up from the shop before it closed.

Now Miranda was really annoyed. She would have to go get the car herself. She honestly could not remember the last time she had to do such a mundane task herself.

She was even being forced to take a taxi to the shop and that is where she sat now. The cab smelled vaguely of vomit and it was too hot, allowing the smell to overwhelm her. The air conditioner must not being working and New York City was going through a heat wave.

She was starting to sweat. Miranda Priestly did not sweat in public. Just before she lost her temper entirely and made the disgusting man pull his cab over he pulled up to a big garage.

Miranda stepped out gratefully, taking deep cleansing breaths. She shook her head to clear it and then took a closer look at the car repair shop. It was bigger than she would have thought with five garage doors. All of them were wide open and full. The entire place was covered in a thin layer of dirt and grease.

Although she felt completely out of place she held her head high and walked into one of the open doors. There wasn't anyone she could see so she called out. "Does anyone work in this filth?"

There was shuffle to her right and someone stood up from the other side of a car. The woman brushed her long brunette ponytail back and huffed at the bangs that were falling in her face. She had some sort of tool in her hand and her face was smudged with grease.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice much lower than Miranda was expecting.

"You run a car repair business. I'm here about my car."

Miranda watched the woman frown slightly at her before she looked closer. A smirk formed and she moved around the car, making her outfit, a white beater tank top and coveralls, the top tied around her waist visible.

"That's quite the pretty outfit. I wouldn't touch anything if you want to get out of here without a grease stain." The woman's voice was full of humor and something else Miranda could not name.

"As if I would deign to touch anything in here. My name is Miranda Priestly."

If anything the smirk got bigger at her rude words and the other woman moved even closer. "The Porsche. It's a beautiful car. I enjoyed working on it."

"Lovely. If we could move this along, I have places I need to be."

"Of course," the woman said graciously. She walked over to a door and gestured Miranda through it. It was small room but nicely air conditioned and smelling like flowers.

The woman found some paperwork and looked it over before sliding it across a low counter. The whole time a smile remained on her face and she continued to look Miranda over. Miranda felt this woman's gaze like a caress it was so intent and appreciative.

"The total comes to eight hundred and forty dollars."

Miranda had spent less on a skirt last week but that did not stop the sneer from forming. "Did you plate the breaks with gold?"

Instead of being offended the girl laughed appreciatively. Miranda raised an eyebrow but handed over her credit card. As the girl took the card Miranda's eye caught on the tattoos gracing the pale skin of her entire forearm. Miranda had never liked tattoos, they were low class and pedestrian, but the intricate lines forming geometric and honeycomb patterns was almost hypnotic.

"My grandfather said you've been bringing Porches here for years," the girl said, attempting small talk as the ancient terminal tried to send its signal.

Miranda said nothing. She also abhorred pleasantries.

When the silence had gone on for some minutes Miranda looked over and saw that same dark brown gaze languidly tracing over her. The crooked smile turned into more of a smirk when they made eye contact. Although slightly discomfited, Miranda refused to look away.

The girl set the receipt on the counter to be signed and held out a pen. "I'm Andy, by the way." Miranda signed the small slip and took the copy, shoving it unceremoniously in her purse. "What are you doing Friday night?"

Miranda did not stop the scoff. "Probably still scrubbing the grime off of me from this place."

Andy leaned against the counter and folded her arms. "Well, take a break from that and let me take you out for a drink."

This time she laughed outright, her scorn obvious. "You must be out of your mind."

That smile never wavered. "Completely sane as a matter of fact. And I'd like to see you unclench a bit and get you something to drink."

Miranda scowled. "I don't know what you're playing at but this is entirely inappropriate. You're a mechanic, for Heaven's sake. Not to mention you're at least twenty years younger than me. I'm leaving now." She pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and settled them on her face, her nose in the air. She turned to leave and felt more than heard Andy follow her.

The heat was brutal as they left the air conditioned office. "I can't help but notice that I'm a woman wasn't a problem." Miranda snorted and headed out of the garage into the blistering sunlight. "So, you'll call me? We can work out the details?" the girl called out.

Miranda turned when she opened the door to her car and looked back at the girl, standing just inside the garage, her hands on her hips and that same amused and seductive smile on her face. 

Miranda quirked an eye brow and then against her better judgment replied, "You wouldn't know what to do to with me." 

The ringing laughter only cut off when Miranda had shut the door. She drove away with one long last look at the girl in her rearview mirror, not realizing her irritation from the day was gone.

 

 

Miranda stood staring at the front of her Porsche. Her twins stood behind her, fidgeting with freight and guilt.

"Go through this for me one more time please," Miranda commanded, her voice soft, silky, deadly.

Caroline cleared her throat. "W-well, we were on our way to the dance and-"

"-and Bryce was in the back seat, just like you told us!" Cassidy hurriedly put in.

"Right," Caroline agreed gratefully. "Bryce and Greg were both in the back just like you said. And then, well, he reached forward to turn the radio station and..."

"Caroline was being really careful," Cassidy said firmly. "But Bryce distracted her and well, the car in front of us stopped really quickly when a person ran across the road. He came out of nowhere!"

Caroline nodded vehemently. "I hit the brakes really hard and fast but...but it didn't stop in time. I ran into the car in front of us."

Hence, the dent in the front fender of her 600,000 dollar Porsche. Miranda sighed and ran a hand over her face. She was furious, at her daughters for allowing this to happen, especially at those boys for distracting her youngest while driving. But she had to look on the bright side.

"At least no one was hurt," she sighed.

Her girls traded shocked glances. "You-you're not mad?" Cassidy asked.

"A little," she admitted. "But no one was hurt, you came and told me about it the next day, and you're owning up to your responsibilities."

Caroline nodded again. "We're really sorry."

"These things happen," Miranda said. "Just be more careful in the future."

Both girls jumped forward to give her a big hug. "Thank you," they said.

Miranda nodded and waved them off. Once they were gone she looked back at the car. She would have to call Emily and tell her to call the shop on Monday. That made her think of the girl, Andy. She had thought about her often the past four days, mostly with irritation but a healthy dose of amusement. And some attraction. She had been shocked to realize that she had enjoyed the girl, actually been attracted to her. It wasn't so much that she was a woman but that Miranda had not been attracted to anyone, woman or otherwise, since her divorce from Stephen  five years ago.

She had been so focused on her career, keeping her job secure from the likes of Irv Ravitz and raising her girls that she had never even looked at anyone romantically. And it would  not do for her to start now, especially a female mechanic who was probably half her age.

Miranda pulled out her phone and sent a text to Emily about the car and to get it in the next day. She would have her assistant do all the work and have no contact with Andy at all. She frowned at the name. She must have a more formal one, a better one, than Andy.

 

 

It was 3:30 on Monday when Emily came scurrying into Miranda's office. "Miranda, I have someone from the car shop on the line. He says it's urgent."

He? Miranda was instantly skeptical but she nodded. "Put it through." A moment later she picked up. "Yes, this is Miranda."

"Ms. Priestly, it's Andy." Miranda could hear the smirk through the phone.

"I think my assistant needs some hearing aids as you clearly are not a man," Miranda stated, trying to keep the flirtation out of her voice and failing.

"I lowered my voice when she answered. I thought you might turn down the call," Andy laughed.

"Well, you would have been right," Miranda answered. "You said it was urgent?"

"Eh." Miranda pictured her shrugging. "I just wanted to tell you that if you wanted to see me, you didn't have to dent your car. You could have just called."

Miranda narrowed her eyes and spun in her chair, away from the door and towards the window. "You think very highly of yourself, don't you?"

"Sometimes. Only when I know it's true."

"My, my. The ego is astounding. And I work with models and artists every day."

"Takes one to know one, honey. So, what do you say? I figure a thousand dollar bumper is worth me taking you out for a drink. Man, you must be desperate."

Instead of scorching the Earth with her ire Miranda was surprised to find she was simply amused and intrigued. "I think you need to see a medical professional because you are clearly delusional," Miranda scoffed.

"Come on. One drink. You know you want to."

Miranda bit her lip and considered it. It was a terrible idea. Really horrible. Nothing good could possibly come from it.

"My teenage daughters are responsible for that dent. You know, girls who you are closer in age to than you are to me."

"Age doesn't matter much to me."

"Because you aren't old enough for it to," Miranda pointed out.

"That's probably true," Andy conceded. "Doesn't change the fact that I want to take you out for a drink."

Miranda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. One drink." There was a muffled sound from the other end of the line and Miranda imagined Andy pumping her first in the air.

"Perfect. What night this week is good for you?"

Miranda called in Emily. "What night this week am I free?"

"Are you literally talking to an assistant right now?" Andy asked, as Emily started a run through her schedule. "That is hot."

Miranda cleared her throat and ignored the heat in her cheeks, trying to focus on Emily. Finally she caught something of use. "I'm free after 7 on Wednesday." She turned again, cutting Emily off. The woman would talk for ages if she wasn't stopped.

"I'll pick you up from your work. Elias-Clarke right?"

"Yes," Miranda said slowly.

"Obviously I checked you out online," Andy said.

"That's a little..."

"Flattering?"

"I was going to go with creepy."

"Low blow. Plus, apparently everyone knows who you are."

"But you didn't."

"I had an idea. I didn't understand that I was looking at the most important woman in the fashion world."

"Well."

"I should hang up before I use all my good lines over the phone."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "These are your best lines? I'm a little disappointed."

"Don't be, honey. I'll make it up to you. I'll see you Wednesday. Oh, dress casual. Or as casual as you can."

Miranda felt trepidation at that but agreed. "Okay. Oh, what's your full name? There has to be something in there better than Andy."

The girl chuckled. "Andrea. But everyone calls me Andy."

"Until Wednesday, Andrea," she replied, using the French pronunciation. She hung up and turned. "Emily! Tell Nigel to meet me in the Closet in ten minutes."

 

 

At 6:55 on Wednesday Miranda looked herself over in the mirror one last time. Her makeup was flawless as always. Her outfit was a pair of high-waisted black Prada pants that barely brushed her ankles. Her shirt was a gold tank with three buttons on the throat. The outfit made her look younger but not like she was trying to look young, a great difference Miranda had always been very clear about.

Nigel had helped pick out the outfit and given her surprising insight, especially on the shoes, a pair of flowery Christian Lous that added a flare of femininity to the ensemble. He had also provided the jewelry, which was a simple rose gold chain around her neck.

She fixed her lipstick, and took a deep breath. She was surprised at how nervous she felt. She shook her head and left, picking up her small clutch with her phone and wallet in it as she went.

Miranda blazed past the ogling security guards. She usually was dressed much fancier than this she knew, but judging by Andrea's rough style she assumed casual really meant casual.

She walked out the door and stopped short when she saw Andrea leaning against a beautiful, shiny slate gray with black stripes El Camino. Andrea was in torn skinny boy cut jeans and a very low cut white v-neck cut t-shirt.

Miranda felt a slow wave arousal hit her and she shook her head at herself before walking forward, people parting around her as they usually did. Andrea pulled her metal frame Ray Bans down her nose as Miranda walked closer, her eyes roaming over Miranda's form with blatant approval.

"Wow," Andrea said as Miranda got closer. "That's a damn outfit."

Miranda smirked. "And that's a damn car."

Andrea beamed and ran a hand along the roof. "She's my pride and joy." She opened the door on the passenger side and waited for Miranda to climb in.

Miranda watched Andrea nod to the valet service men who watched with curiously. She rounded the car and got in with a grace that Miranda knew was inherent.

"You ready?" Andrea asked with a smile.

Miranda nodded and waved a hand as if to say 'on with it.' Andrea laughed and without more than a cursory glance, pulled into the New York City traffic.

"So what hole in the wall are you taking me to?" Miranda asked, trying to take her mind off Andrea's arguably insane driving.

"We're going to Brooklyn. There's a place there that I think you'll like."

"Brooklyn?" Miranda asked with distaste.

"Yes, Brooklyn."

"I don't think I've been to Brooklyn more than a handful of times in the last three years."

"Good! Then it'll be a treat," Andrea said smoothly.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Most of the time. I was speechless for a minute there when you walked into the shop."

Miranda scoffed and laughed at the obvious line. "That was good, I'll give you that."

"And true. You in a flawless white suit surrounded by my greasy garage. It was like looking at a mirage."

Miranda blushed lightly. "Well."

"So tell me about your daughters," Andrea said, being surprisingly gallant and not pointing out the blush.

"They're wonderful. Almost eighteen now, which is terrifying."

"Twins, huh? I bet they're a world of trouble."

"They went through a phase around fifteen that was similar to beating my head against a wall, but they grew out of it quickly, thank God."

"Names?"

"Caroline and Cassidy. They're trying to figure out which college they're going to attend after they graduate."

"You're hoping for something in New York I imagine?"

Miranda shrugged. "I want them to go wherever life takes them. It's not like I can't afford to go visit them wherever they end up."

"That's very true," Andrea said.

"What about you? How'd you end up working at the shop?"

"My grandfather owned it. I've worked there since I was sixteen. It had always been the plan for me to take over. When he passed two years ago I inherited everything."

"I'm sorry," Miranda said quietly.

"Thanks. He was a good man, best man I ever knew. He went just the way he would have wanted; a cold beer in his hand, asleep in front of the Giants game."

Miranda thought that sounded terrible, but she knew that this man and Miranda would have absolutely zero things in common.

"Do you have any other family?"

"A father, but we don't speak."

There was no other information given and Miranda knew better than to ask. "I see."

"I have a very large, nosy, wonderful group of friends who have been my family for as long as I can remember. I lived with two of them up until my grandpa died. Then I moved into my own place closer to the garage."

"You live on the Upper East side?"

"Just on the edge of Midtown. It's a great place. Small but a lot of character, and I don't need a lot of space."

"And where did you live previously?"

"Hell's Kitchen. Now that apartment was a wreck but the three of us loved it."

"Ah, to be young again," Miranda said with snark.

"But a wee child I am," Andrea shot back. "How old do you think I am, exactly?"

Miranda turned to look at her with pursed lips. "Not a day over twenty-six."

Andrea laughed. "I turned thirty-one a few weeks ago. But thank you for the compliment."

Miranda was surprised, she was usually really good at this sort of thing. "You look younger."

"So do you. And yes I know how old you are."

"Oh, really?" Miranda replied, crossing her arms.

"You're fifty-five but your birthday is in about three months."

"Which makes me twenty-four years older than you."

"Blink of an eye," Andrea shot back with a grin.

"You're incorrigible."

"So I've been told."

There was a few minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence and then they were there. At least, it's where Andrea stopped the car. Miranda looked out the window dubiously. It was late summer and the sun stayed up late so there was plenty of light but it was heavily shadowed.

She could see people walking on the street but nothing to indicate a restaurant of any kind. Andrea stepped out and hurried around the car to open Miranda's door. She took the girl's offered hand and stood, watching Andrea's eye skirt her form again.

"My god," Andrea sighed. Miranda rolled her eyes but did not pull her hand away.

"This looks like an industrial area. Are you planning on killing me and hiding my body in one of these buildings?"

Andrea laughed and turned toward a building. "And waste this magnificent body? Yeah, right. Come on, it's this way."

Andrea kept her grip on Miranda's hand as they walked down a side road. She heard laughter and talking but could not see where it came from. Andrea pulled open a door and they stepped inside. It was pretty dark and Miranda waited for her eyes to adjust as Andrea lifted her sunglasses up to rest on her head.

"Up here," Andrea said, again pulling her forward and up a set of stairs, and then another, and another. Just as Miranda was about to start complaining, her shoes, though stunning, were not made for steps, they made it to the top. Andrea was not at all out of breath and Miranda thanked every deity that she knew that she had a personal trainer three times a week.

Andrea pushed through another door and into a brightly lit loud restaurant. The light came from a whole wall of windows that viewed a rooftop with tables, a bar, and a dance floor. The tables inside and outside were full from the look of it.

Andrea stepped up to the hostess podium. "Hey, Trish."

The woman apparently named Trish looked up. "Andy!" She ran around and gave Andrea a big hug. "I was so happy to hear from you! We haven't seen you here in months."

Andrea shrugged. "Just working, you know. It's nice to see you. How's your mom?"

"Great! She's coming in later. She told me not to let you leave until she got to say hi," Trish said, laughing.

Andrea laughed back. "I look forward to seeing her. Is our table ready?"

Trish looked past Andrea for the first time and saw Miranda. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Of course. Got you the best table in the place."

Andrea looked at Miranda and smiled, reaching for her hand again as they followed the girl through a glass door to the outside. They maneuvered around the people to end up at a table in the corner, overlooking the edge of the building with a great view of the city. Above the tables were strings of lights that would no doubt look beautiful when the sun went down.

"Here you are," Trish said perkily. "Ryan is your server tonight. I'll catch up with you guys later."

She hurried off as Andrea held out Miranda's chair for her. "Such a gentleman," Miranda observed with a smile.

Andrea smiled as she settled down opposite her. "I try. So, what do you think?"

Miranda looked around, and found she thoroughly enjoyed the atmosphere. There was a band setting up near the dance floor with what appeared to be jazz instruments. "It's...acceptable."

Andrea quirked an eye brow. "That's as good as I'm going to get, isn't it?"

Miranda found herself chuckling. "Alright, it's lovely. I like it."

Andrea beamed. "Wait until you try the food."

They looked over the menus for a few minutes until Ryan showed up. "Hey, Andy," the scrawny kid said.

"Hey, Ryan! How's school?" Andrea asked.

"It's school," he shrugged. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have my usual, the Wit." Andrea looked at her expectantly.

"Vodka seltzer with a lemon." Ryan nodded and walked away. "So, you seem to know everyone here."

"I used to babysit Trish when I was in high school. Her mom, Maggie, owns this restaurant. Ryan is Maggie's grandson and Trish's nephew."

"A family affair," Miranda mused.

"That's how it's always been done here. Maggie and my grandpa had a thing," Andrea said conspiratorially. "It didn't work out, mostly because Maggie was still married at the time."

Miranda's eyes widened. "Interesting man, your grandfather."

Andrea laughed. "Oh, yeah. Maggie was his weakness, and he hers. Frank, her husband, died about three years after it all went down. He told me that they saw each other after on and off but nothing stuck. Weird how things don't work out sometimes."

"Probably too much had happened," Miranda pointed out, understanding the situation.

"That's what he always said. Anyways, they stayed great friends. She was with him when he died, actually. It was all very Nicholas Sparks," Andrea said with a fond smile.

Miranda shook her head and looked down at her menu. "You're full of surprises already, Andrea."

"Really? And what were you expecting?"

"Honestly? I don't have a clue. But you seem very smart and capable so far. And too witty for your own good," Miranda said sternly.

Andrea smirked. "But my wit is my best quality."

Miranda's eye ran over Andrea's fit but curvy form. "You appear to have a few others."

There was a surprised but delighted look on Andrea's face as she leaned forward. "Why, Miranda Priestly, did you just come on to me?"

Miranda looked back down at her menu but could not hide her smile. "If you have to ask maybe I wasn't forward enough."

Andrea shook her head and leaned back again. "This is  very pleasant surprise. I thought I'd have to liquor you up to get you to relax a little."

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "I don't get drunk, Andrea. Ever."

"I was thinking more tipsy but that is depressing. Never? Everyone deserves a good drunk every once in a while."

"I have too much to do on a daily basis to deal with it."

Ryan came back with their drinks. "You guys know what you want?"

Andrea looked at her inquisitively. "You mind if I order for us? It's all small plates and appetizers."

Miranda hated food being ordered for her. She knew exactly what she liked so why should she have to deal with something she didn't just to placate someone? She reigned it all in. She was having a unexpectedly good time and decided to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. She waved her hand. "Go ahead."

Andrea rattled off four different things that Miranda did not pay attention. She would wait until the food was in front of her before she made her verdict.

"Thank you. You don't seem like the type to relinquish control very much."

"I'm not," Miranda said bluntly. "For some unknown reason I'm giving you a chance because so far you've made some good decisions."

"I'll try to not let you down," Andrea said with sass.

 

Miranda finished the last small crostini on her plate and sighed. "I don't understand why it's so good."

Andrea laughed and popped some sort of filo breaded pork in her mouth. "It's sorcery. I don't know how she does it."

The jazz band had been playing for a while now and the twinkle lights everywhere shown in the dark. It really was a beautiful place.

Ryan had refreshed their drinks and Miranda was well into her second one. She felt full of good food and a little tingly from the alcohol and Andrea was looking at her with an expression that got more sultry as the night went on.

"Let's dance," Andrea stated suddenly. She stood and came around the table, holding her hand out.

Miranda shook her head. "I don't think so, Andrea."

"Come on. There's tons of people dancing."

Miranda looked over at the crowded dance floor. There were couples of every age, race and sexuality dancing. Miranda saw two gay couples and a lesbian couple, two young girls who looked like they would not choose to be anywhere else but there in each other's arms. There was a couple well into their seventies.

Miranda sighed, threw her napkin on the table and took Andrea's hand. Why the hell not? Andrea beamed and led her out to the dance floor, weaving between couples before finding a place she apparently liked and pulled Miranda close.

Miranda had never danced with a woman before so there was a moment of awkwardness before Andrea wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand up against her chest. Miranda's other hand went naturally around the girl's neck.

"Mmm," Andrea purred contently. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Coming out with me. Letting me order, dancing. All of the above."

Miranda was acutely aware of the hand clasped around her waist, rubbing gently as they swayed. "It's not something I usually do," she admitted.

"I gathered. Trust me, I heard the rumors about the Devil in Prada."

Miranda smirked and pulled back a little to look at the girl. "Yet you invited me out anyways. Demanded it, even."

"Well, yeah. If anything it just made you more attractive."

Miranda chuckled and then just managed to stifle a gasp when Andrea pulled her impossibly closer. Miranda felt the hand on her back trail up and then down hypnotically. The girl's hand that held hers between them was the one covered in tattoos and Miranda kept gazing at it.

Andrea lifted her arm up so Miranda could see it clearly. "I started it when I was twenty. I just keep adding to it. It's hard to stop. I have more, too." Miranda looked around but didn't see any openly. Andrea dropped her hand only for a moment to brush her long silky brown hair out of the way so Miranda could see a sparrow on the back of her neck. "The others require a bit less clothes to see."

Miranda blushed and ran her eyes over the girl. "Well."

Andrea laughed evilly and pulled her close again. "Not around tattoos much, are you?"

Miranda shrugged. "Not really. The designers have some occasionally, but it would be job suicide for models to have them. I suppose my workers could have them but they're covered up at work."

"So how many people work for you exactly?"

Miranda quirked up an eye brow. "If they work in the fashion industry, dear, they work for me."

Andrea smirked and squeezed her side. "The Queen of Fashion." Miranda acknowledged this as her due. "So what do you do when you aren't running an empire?"

"I work about fourteen to sixteen hour days. When I'm not doing that I'm with my girls."

"Where are the girls tonight?"

"Out to a movie. They're almost done with school for the year so I let them have a little freedom."

"And you didn't want to tell them you were on a date."

Miranda scowled. "That's none of your business."

Andrea shrugged. "That is very true. I'm just glad you're here." Miranda felt the girls hand run down her back and over her ass. "These pants make your ass look amazing."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you appreciate them."

"More than appreciate. Worship would be a better word." Miranda scoffed. "Seriously. I've never seen anyone more elegant or beautiful. I doubt a queen would hold a candle."

"You are full of it."

Andrea chuckled. "You bring out the best in me it seems."

"And the cheesiest."

"And yet, you're still charmed."

Miranda hummed in agreement and let her hand move around the girl's neck to touch the skin above her shirt. Andrea sighed and closed her eyes. The music changed and slowed and they moved together to the beat.

It became fluid and sensual and Miranda's breath got a little faster. Andrea's hand turned from rubbing to caressing her back and she felt her hips move closer without conscious thought. Miranda ran her hand up into the girl's hair and dragged her nails lightly against her scalp.

Andrea shivered and clenched around her tighter. "Listen, let's-"

"Andy!"

Miranda flinched slightly and backed away as an older woman came rushing forward and grabbed Andrea in a bear hug. Miranda assumed this woman was Maggie.

"Maggie, it's so good to see you!" Andrea exclaimed, hugging back. Her eyes though were on Miranda who was clearing her throat and brushing her hair back.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in months!"

"Really good. The shop is going great. Maggie, this is Miranda."

Maggie turned to look at Miranda and looked her over. Miranda raised an eye brow and waited. She knew what the other woman was thinking, just like Miranda knew what she would be thinking if she saw two women with such a large age difference. But Miranda Priestly never faltered, bowed to no one, so she lifted her head and waited.

"Miranda, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Miranda simply nodded and took Andrea's hand as the girl led them off the dance floor. Andrea chatted with the woman as they went and by the time they made it back to their table they were all caught up. "Now, bring your car in this week, I'll give it the over haul. I can't believe that rust bucket is still running."

Maggie scoffed and waved her hand. "That car still runs like a dream." Maggie looked them over again. "Now, you girls get out of here. Enjoy the night."

"We still need the check," Andrea said, reaching into her back pocket for her worn leather wallet.

Maggie waved her off. "Don't be ridiculous. Now off, you two. Miranda it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again." Miranda shook her hand, though reluctantly. They made significant eye contact, coming to an unspoken agreement, and then Maggie gave Andrea one more hug and she was gone.

Andrea looked at her suspiciously. "What was that?"

Miranda grabbed her clutch off the table and swept past Andrea without answering. Andrea caught up quickly, snaking a hand around her waist as they walked. Miranda was not fond of public displays of affection and almost stepped away but she didn't. Apparently she was doing a lot today that she didn't normally do.

"Fine, don't tell me," Andrea said. "I'll just grill Maggie later."

Miranda snorted. "Good luck with that, dear."

Andrea held the door for her again as Miranda got into the car. The ride back to Manhattan was quiet and pleasant. Andrea reached a hand over and took Miranda's in a no nonsense way that made Miranda feel like it was a given.

Miranda directed her to her townhome and they stopped outside. Andrea turned to look at her in the dark car. "I'm really happy you came out tonight."

Miranda sighed. "I am too, shockingly."

Andrea chuckled and reached up, drawing two fingers down Miranda's cheek. "Come out with me again."

Miranda was silent for a moment, her concentration entirely on the hand on her cheek. "Perhaps."

Andrea smiled triumphantly and then leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Miranda's. Miranda sighed and fell into the kiss. It had been so long since someone had touched her intimately, but Miranda did not remember the heat that came with it. Maybe it had never felt like this before.

Miranda reached a hand around the girl's neck and pulled her mouth more firmly against hers. Andrea moaned lightly and kissed her deeply. She sucked and bit Miranda's lower lip and Miranda gasped into the quiet car.

She pulled back abruptly. "I should go in."

Andrea's eyes were glassy but she nodded. She let out a deep breath and ran her hand through her long hair. "Hold on." She went around the car quickly and opened Miranda's door. Andrea smiled at her and reached up to rub a thumb over her lip, fixing some apparently smudged lipstick. Then she leaned forward and kissed Miranda's cheek gently.

"So, what do you think? Should I make it twenty-four hours before I call you?"

Miranda chuckled as she walked up to her house. She looked back and saw Andrea leaning up against the car, watching her. "I think twelve would be sufficient."

The girl's smile was blinding. "You have yourself a deal, Priestly."

 

 

"I guess I should have waited a little bit longer to call."

"Why is there fuchsia on my desk? Did someone have a stroke or something?" Miranda sneered at the young girl standing in front of her. Jocelyn quickly stepped forward and snatched the offending garment from her glass desk.

"I'll call back," Andrea said through the phone and Miranda could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Give me just a moment." She moved her mouth away from the phone to speak to the room at large. "I will be taking this phone call for ten minutes. I suggest you create a miracle in that time." The four people in the room froze, looking at her with wide frightened eyes. "Go," she snapped.

The four people dove for the door, whispering frantically to each other. She waited until they were out of sight and swept her forelock back before taking a breath. "Andrea."

"I don't know if I want to save those people from you or throw you down on that desk you were talking about."

Miranda sucked in a breath at the image but ignored it. "They're all completely incompetent. Why can no one have vision?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm currently covered in grease and just made a rip in my pants that goes from knee to ankle."

Miranda felt herself being calmed by the humor. "That sounds like a vision to me."

"You sweet talker, you. Don't let the lemmings hear you say things like that."

"We call them clackers," Miranda chuckled. The typing from the assistants outside her office faltered and Miranda knew they had heard her laugh. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed the room, closing the glass doors with a pointed look.

"The heels?" Andrea guessed.

"Indeed."

"I'm sure the sound of them hurling themselves out of your way is pretty deafening."

"They've been getting a little slow. Apparently this abysmal run-through was needed."

"Just leave a little piece of them left for the couture to hang off."

"I won't make promises I can't keep, Andrea."

Andrea laughed loudly. "I have to admit, I was a little nervous you would have freaked out over night."

Miranda paused. "It was there for a moment, and I'm sure will make another appearance, but for now my conscience is firmly shut up."

"And your conscience is telling you this isn't a good idea?"

"I believe the terms 'cougar' and 'cradle-robber' are being used frequently."

Andrea scoffed. "If that's the worst it can come up with I think we're good."

"Well, there are other...concerns."

There was a long silence over the phone and as it dragged, Miranda propped a hand on her hip nervously. "I don't think I want to hear about those. Not yet, at least," Andrea finally said, her voice low and musing but Miranda could hear the trepidation.

Andrea had to know she had some apprehension towards this entire thing. Miranda wanted that out there to start with. How the girl handled knowing this went a long way towards Miranda's opinion of her.

"They'll have to be discussed at some point."

"I know. But for now why don't you call in that British girl and see when I can take you out again." Miranda thought for a moment, and opened her mouth to press the issue when Andrea cut in. "Priestly, we aren't getting married. I just want to take you out on a date."

Miranda huffed. "As if I would marry a mechanic."

"As if I would marry a spoiled brat. Now check your damn schedule." Miranda felt her temper boiling over. Never would she stand for this sort of talk. "Before you have a hissy fit why don't we talk about what I'd like to do once I throw you down on what I'm sure is the most uncomfortable but highly stylish desk of yours."

Miranda laughed evilly. "You think you can distract me that easily? I've ruined people for less, Andrea."

"But you didn't want them to fuck you senseless. And unless I'm very much mistaken that is what you want. Just as much as I want to." Miranda let out a ragged breath. "I'm thinking somewhere a little fancier this time. I'd like to see you in a dress."

"You-you just assume-" Miranda found herself sputtering.

"Somewhere dark, with candlelight and quiet music. Where I can ran my hand up your thigh and no one can see."

Miranda exhaled and closed her eyes. She wanted to tear this girl apart, make her feel small and useless. And yet. "Nowhere on the Upper Side."

"I know how to be discreet. Give me a night and I'll make it happen."

"Emily!" The redhead came barreling through the doors. "I need a night this week free."

Emily frantically went to check the schedule and Miranda let the silence roll between her and the girl.

"So, what are you wearing?"

"Don't push your luck," Miranda snarled.

Andrea chuckled smugly back. Emily came back in. "You have a late meeting on Thursday but you should be done by 8:30."

"That's all." Miranda waited until the Brit was gone. "9:00 Thursday."

"Where do you want me to pick you up?"

"The townhouse. I will come outside, do not come up."

"I'm good with that," Andrea agreed affably.

"I'm sure you are," Miranda sneered, still irritated.

"I'll see you then, Priestly." Andrea sounded too amused for her own good and Miranda clicked her phone off without saying goodbye.

She took a few cleansing breaths and looked at herself in the mirror she had along a side wall. Her color was up in her cheeks and her eyes flashed. She looked livid. And like she just had a bout of great sex. Oh, she was in trouble. She whipped around and snatched the doors open. "Have they somehow managed to die between here and their office? I want them here now."

Jessica jumped up from her desk and sprinted in the direction of the Closet. Miranda took a sip of her Pellegrino. She would feel better after she shed some blood.

 

Two days later Emily informed Miranda that the car was fixed and ready to be picked up from the shop. Caroline and Cassidy had begged to be allowed to go get it and Miranda had reluctantly agreed. She was more apprehensive than she should have been but the thought of her children around the very young very female person she was seeing made her sweat.

She got home that night, three nights before her date with Andrea and found her girls sitting in the den, one reading a book, the other watching TV and doing homework.

"Hey, Mom. How was work?" Cassidy asked, glancing up from her book.

"The usual," Miranda said quietly. They both looked relaxed and oblivious like they had no idea their mother had started dating a woman who could be their friend. "You picked up the car?"

"Yup, it looks good as new," Caroline said. "I told the guy to just send you the bill since we didn't have your card."

"The guy?" Miranda asked, confused.

"Yeah the guy from the shop. We met the girl who owns the place but she got a phone call and had the guy help us."

"Well, she said she had a call," Cassidy put in. "But her phone didn't ring. It was actually really weird."

Miranda almost laughed bitterly. For all her claiming she did not care about their age difference, Andrea clearly had a problem interacting with her children. "Strange. Well, did you learn your lesson?" she moved on.

Both girls nodded vehemently. "Yes, Mom."

"Good. Now, what's for dinner?" she asked, heading into the kitchen.

 

Miranda checked her reflection in the foyer mirror one more time. She was wearing a classic Donna Karan black dress. It reached just above her knee but there was a slit well up to mid thigh. Her cleavage was on display with the low v neck and she drew attention to it with a silver necklace, a tear drop resting between her breasts.

She kicked herself the entire time she perused her closet and even more as she made this choice and put it on. It was classic and made her look regal and powerful. It was paired with a pair of blood red Prada heels, a three inch heel and an inch platform. She hoped they would make her at least as tall as Andrea if not taller.

She'd thought of the girl often this week, too often. It infuriated her and turned her on and she was beyond frustrated tonight. She was ready to put the girl in her place tonight.

"Wow, Mom, you look smokin'."

She turned and saw Caroline descending the stairs, already in her pajamas for the night. "Thank you, Bobbsey."

"Where are you going again?"

"Drinks with a designer. I'll probably be late."

"Is this a designer an eligible man?" Caroline sassed, crossing her arms.

Miranda scoffed. "Really, Caroline, your mind runs wild with imagination."

"Mom, it's been years and years since you've dated. Cass and I are old enough now, you can go on dates if you want. In fact, I think it would be good for you."

Miranda quirked an eye brow. "Do you?"

"Yes, you deserve to have some fun."

"I have fun every day at work. And with you and your sister."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You do not have fun at work, you work your ass off and stress out. You'll have a heart attack if you're not careful."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I'll take that into consideration. Now, go. My car is here."

Caroline looked like she wanted to argue but she settled, reached forward to kiss her cheek and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Miranda took a breath, grabbed her purse, and swept out the door. Andrea once again stood outside her car waiting for her but this time Miranda faltered to a stop when she took in the girl.

She was wearing fitted black dress pants that hugged her form lovingly. Her short sleeve white dress shirt was tucked in, the sleeves rolled up a few times. The pants were held up with black suspenders and accentuated the killer black heels the girl was wearing. Her hair was pulled up into a slick pony tail.

She looked masculine and feminine and oh so gorgeous. Andrea walked forward and stood before her, a step down from Miranda.

"You look..." Andrea searched for a work as her eyes ran over Miranda. "Unreal."

"As do you," Miranda said quietly.

Andrea smiled at her and offered a hand, which Miranda took. Andrea led her to the car and helped her into the passenger seat.

Miranda followed Andrea with her eyes as she walked around the car and got in. "You really do look...chic."

Andrea laughed. "I may have gotten some advice."

"Really?" Miranda asked, intrigued.

"My two friends I used to live with? They're models. One of them did a shoot for Runway actually. They were the ones who filled me in on The Devil in Prada." Andrea made a pointed look at Miranda's feet.

Miranda felt she stomach swoop unpleasantly. "Your model friends who work for me know that you've taken me to dinner?"

"No, they know I worked on your car and they think I'm on a date with a fashion designer."

Miranda smiled tightly. "It seems a designer was both our covers tonight."

"Well, it's a good cover," Andrea replied conversationally.

Miranda snorted and turned forward in her seat. "So, where to this time?"

"The Village. I know a place."

Miranda found herself laughing. "Of course you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second half. So I had two completely different endings for this and I ended up going with this one. It kept getting longer and longer until it was no longer a short story (my main problem when writing) so I cut myself off and went back to the basics. Thank you for the comments and kudos. They're lovely and put a smile on my face, so thanks!

The place was amazing, everything Andrea promised her. Even the hand on her thigh, that was currently burning her through her pantyhose.

They were tucked into corner, mostly hidden. It was dark and secluded and the waitress only showed up twice, once to take their order and another to bring it, otherwise she made herself scarce.

Now Andrea had moved her chair a little closer and found her knee under the table. It caressed her leg, moving higher, but not enough for Miranda to stop her.

"How was the food?" Andrea asked.

"Marvelous, believe it or not," Miranda answered, taking a sip of her wine. Andrea had let her choose and she was enjoying the merlot greatly.

"So I got another winner?" Andrea asked, fishing for compliments.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did."

Andrea's hand crept farther up her thigh and she pinned the girl was a stare. The girl smiled and moved her hand back to her knee. "Yes, ma'am."

Miranda found herself letting her hand fall down to clasp over Andrea's. She brought it back up her leg, not quite as far as the girl had gone but still mid-thigh. Andrea looked delighted and rubbed her thumb back and forth over the inside of Miranda's thigh.

Enjoying the subtle tingling and jolts she met Andrea's eyes. "You met my daughters."

The thumb paused for a moment and then continued. "Only for a moment."

Miranda found herself smirking unpleasantly. "Harder to ignore the age difference when it's staring you in the face, isn't it?"

Andrea frowned. "How do you mean?"

"The girls said you got a nonexistent phone call and then disappeared."

"And you think I did that because it was a reminder of how old you are?" Andrea asked, pulling her hand away and sitting up.

Miranda was surprised to see that she looked irritated. "Well, yes. What else could it be?"

Andrea took a moment to take a gulp of wine, then looked back at Miranda. "Have you always been this difficult or did it come on gradually?"

"I beg your pardon?" Miranda snapped.

"I didn't walk away because the girls reminded me of your age, I walked away because I didn't think you'd want me talking to them. I know what this means for you, how we need to be keep out of the public. I didn't want to let anything slip in front of them. It seemed like I was trying to hide something. So I asked Jeremy to take care of it for me. My God, Priestly."

Miranda sat, stunned. Andrea looked away and kept drinking her wine. She looked angry and upset and Miranda wondered how the mood had gone from content and seductive to tense. Miranda stared at the girl, watching emotions cross her face but not saying a word.

She thought things through for a minute and though it pained her to admit she was wrong she leaned forward and put a hand over Andrea's. "I'm sorry," she said simply.

Andrea looked down at their hands and then up at Miranda. She sighed and turned her hand over to grasp Miranda's. "Look, I need you to stop assuming things. You seem to think I'm ignorant to all this shit between us. I'm not. I know what it would mean for you if this got out. I understand the limitations on this...thing," she gestured between them. "Normally, when girls want to date and they're still in the closet I walk away. It's too much. But I get it, with you. Really, I do."

Andrea looked at her openly, without the naiveté that Miranda had for some reason begun to associate with her. She was a grown woman, a woman who knew her own mind. And for some reason Miranda could not understand, she wanted a woman who was almost twice her age with an attitude and demanding nature the size of Texas.

Miranda nodded. "Okay. I'll try to stop throwing it in your face."

Andrea smiled. "Thank you." She turned and gestured to the waitress who came over. Miranda subtly disengaged her hand from Andrea's. "Can we have the check please?"

Miranda was little disappointed but Andrea pointed out, "You said you had a meeting early tomorrow. It's already 11:30. Have to get you back home before you turn into a pumpkin." She smiled sweetly so Miranda would know that she was no longer upset.

Miranda was more grateful than she could say that Andrea seemed to understand her schedule. They drove home in silence that was peaceful, Andrea's hand firmly clasped around hers. She pulled up to the townhouse and parked.

Miranda opened her mouth and closed it several times, wanting to say a million things and not knowing how, or wanting to. Miranda was not a warm, open person and she never would be. Expressing her feelings, when they were something other than irritation and indifference, was foreign to her.

Andrea watched her in the dark for some moments before leaning forward and sealing her mouth over Miranda's. Miranda moaned into the kiss and put her hands up to the girl's cheeks, keeping her there.

The kiss was slow, sweet, and warm. Andrea gently grasped Miranda's wrist and held on, rubbing her thumb up over her hand. They broke away from each other after some moments and Andrea breathed, "Miranda."

Miranda watched the girl open her dark, haze-filled eyes with awe. "You're...stunning," she whispered.

Andrea groaned and pulled her forward again, slanting her mouth on Miranda's. Miranda felt the girls hands ghosting over her, squeezing, caressing every available curve she could find from her position.

Miranda gasped and swiped her tongue out as she felt a hand brush her breast, her nipple straining for the same attention.

Andrea was the one who pulled away this time, breathing harshly. "Y-you are just...you need to get out of this car."

"I'm sorry?" Miranda pulled back, certain she heard wrong.

"You have to get out of this car. Or I'm going to take you into that backseat right there and do all the things I've been dreaming about."

Miranda's hand was at her chest, her breath coming just a beat too fast. "I think you're probably right, then."

Andrea got out of the car to escort Miranda to her door. Miranda stopped on a step above Andrea and cupped the girl's cheek. Andrea looked up at her with lust, happiness, affection. When was the last time anyone looked at her like that? Ever?

"Thank you for dinner."

"It was my pleasure. Now go," she said quietly, her hand running down Miranda's back and over the curve of her ass. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Miranda nodded and with one last look she went into her house. She shut the door and leaned back against it for a few moments. She heard the engine of the El Camino gun outside and knew the girl had left.

 

 

"I have an idea I want you to consider."

Miranda paused her red pen as it scribbled across notes for the Book. "I find myself apprehensive by your tone."

"Now, now it's nothing terrible. It's just a thought I had."

Miranda set down her pen and took her reading glasses off. It sounded like she would need all her attention for this. She braced herself. "Okay."

"I think you should come over here this week. To my place."

Andrea sounded bright and hopeful but Miranda could hear the tension in her voice. Miranda was not the only one bracing herself.

They had been on three more dates since they'd had their discussion about Miranda's twins and they had all been extraordinary. Andrea seemed to know exactly what Miranda liked and all of the places were secluded, outside of the Upper Side.

"Your place?" Miranda asked slowly, considering.

"Yes. I'll make you dinner, we can have some wine and look at the stars from my balcony." Andrea sounded eager, and relieved when Miranda had not immediately shot down the idea.

Miranda was quiet as she thought it over. Each time Andrea had dropped her off their goodnight kisses had escalated greatly. Two nights ago Miranda had found herself with her blouse opened to her stomach and her bra almost unclasped. If she went over to Andrea's they would not have to say goodbye in the Camino, as much as she had come to enjoy the car.

She craved Andrea's touch, dreaming and fantasizing about it numerous times a day. She could finally have the girl in privacy, her skin bare, on top of her.

Miranda cleared her throat. "Tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked, confused. "I thought you had that thing late."

Miranda could not recall what 'thing' it was she had but she would not have cared if she was meeting the reincarnation of Coco herself. "I'll cancel it."

Andrea was quiet and then asked in a heart wrenchingly quiet voice, "Really? You don't have to."

"No, I don't," Miranda replied.  But she wanted to, she didn't say.

Andrea heard it anyways. "Tomorrow it is. I'll send you the address on your cell. 8 too early?"

"No, that will be fine. I'll see you then."

Miranda could hear the smile in the girl's voice. "I can't wait."

Miranda hung up slowly, her hand shaking slightly. She looked at the clock. Thirty-three hours. She could do that.

 

Everything went to hell at 2 in the afternoon the next day. Jessica came into the office meekly. God, did the girl ever stand up straight? "Miranda, Leslie is on line 1."

Miranda nodded but was a little confused. What did her PR rep want?

"Yes," she answered.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Leslie snapped.

Miranda set her pen down gently. "I'm not sure who you think you're speaking to but I suggest you create a machine that goes back in time to make sure that this never happens again."

"Miranda, there's a photo," Leslie said, calmer not but still snappish.

"A photo of what, Leslie?" Although Miranda was starting to get an idea.

"It's grainy and you can't see your face much, or the girl's at all but there's a photo. Jeff found it on a gossip blog this morning."

"I still haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Well, check your e-mail. I think it'll all come rushing back."

Miranda pursed her lips in displeasure but her heart was racing and her hands were starting to sweat. She turned to her computer and pulled up her e-mail and the message from Leslie. All it had was a link that took her to a gaudy, over the top gossip blog. Two posts down was the picture. Grainy it was, almost unusable, clearly taken at a distance from a camera phone. But Miranda recognized it.

It was from two weeks ago when Andrea had taken her to a small French restaurant in Hell's Kitchen. They were leaving the restaurant and after Andrea held the door for her she'd wrapped an arm around Miranda's waist firmly. Andrea's head was turned looking at Miranda and her face was covered entirely by a curtain of hair. Miranda's face was a blur but her signature coif was unmistakable.

The headline, Miranda gritted her teeth, was "Devil in Prada back with a bang? (And a brunette)." All the article said was that a woman who appeared to be Miranda Priestly had been sighted leaving a restaurant with a much younger woman. They had nothing else, not even confirmation that it was her.

"Leslie this picture is nothing but a giant blur. It's utterly ridiculous."

"Yes, but now people will be paying attention. Trust me on this. You've been quiet as a mouse for five years, never a date to an event, nothing. Page 6 has been starving for something about you."

Miranda had an image of a fat ugly dog waking slowly from a nap, lifting its head in the air eagerly, sniffing like it smelled bacon. "Well, they'll have to keep looking because there's nothing for them to see."

"You're lying to me. I know it, you know. Let's just pretend I believe you and give you some hypothetical advice. DO NOT take cabs. Use your car service, they're all under non disclosure contracts. No more public displays of affection. And stay out of the Upper Side."

"You're being ridiculous, Leslie. I don't need your advice because nothing is happening. When I need you for something real I will call you." Miranda snapped her phone down with a snarl. She stared at the picture for a long time. Miranda had just made a witty mean comment about the night life in Hell's Kitchen and Andrea looked over at her, laughing. If the camera had caught a better picture they would see the small pleased smile on Miranda's face.

It would only get worse. The headlines would get nasty. Andrea would not even know what hit her. Her daughters would be pulled into the mix instantly, with more vigor and vitriol than if she had been dating a man.

What if the press followed her to Andrea's apartment tonight? They would be able to figure out who the girl in the picture was, know she was going to her apartment. She had been okay with the dalliance when it was not affecting her work or family life, but this would be disastrous.

Miranda would have to call things off, it was that simple. The thought made her lean back in her chair and swivel to face her windows. The girl had turned out to be so much more than Miranda had imagined. She was so smart and witty, had a comeback for everything. She understood Miranda's job and schedule and worked around it as much as possible. And more than anything, she could read Miranda like an open book.

This ability had made Miranda apprehensive at first. Miranda was an enigma, a mysterious queen of the fashion world who ruled with an iron fist and an icy demeanor. And yet when given a plate of food with radishes as a garnish, Andrea had taken one look at her face and leaned over, stabbing the radishes and setting them on her own plate with a smile.

Miranda reached for her phone, wrote a text quickly, and sent it. 'This is not going to work. I'm sorry.' She was shocked to find herself tearing up and she got up with annoyance and went to her private washroom. She grabbed a Kleenex and dabbed under her eyes, patting the tears away without messing up her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

It was for the best, she knew, and still her mouth twisted with pain before she collected herself and left the bathroom. She had a magazine to run.

 

It had been just over two days since Miranda sent the text message and she had heard nothing from Andrea. Miranda did not know how to feel about that. Okay she knew exactly how she felt about it but she knew it was ridiculous.

This was what she wanted, to end things smoothly and amicably. Although she had no way of knowing if it was amicably because the girl never called, or texted back. She had been expecting a temper tantrum, a fit the likes of which she had not seen since the girls were four. Instead, it was crickets.

She found her mind drifting once again while Jocelyn and three other girls stood, holding out different clothing options. They had not done a terrible job this time and Miranda was pleased with some of the choices. But Andrea kept creeping into her mind.

Why hadn't she called? Miranda was immediately annoyed with herself. It was ridiculous to get mad about getting something she had wanted. So why was she so unsettled?

Jocelyn and Co. left ten minutes later with the next fifteen outfits chosen for upcoming issue. She sat down heavily at her desk and tossed her glasses on the desk with irritation. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

Her head snapped up when she heard raised voices in the outer office. She heard Emily snapping out at someone who spoke back lowly and then appeared in view.

Andrea stood there in jeans and a plain black t shirt. Her worn Converse were a glaring difference between her and the heels of her two assistants standing on either side of her. Her eyes were flashing and her hair was a wild mess.

She made eye contact with Miranda and hurried forward, stepping into the office and shutting the glass door in Emily's face. She held the door closed when Emily tried pulling it open.

Miranda shook her head once at Emily who stopped immediately and stepped back, hurrying away from the door, dragging Jessica along with her.

"You've got some nerve, Priestly," Andrea finally shot out.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing? This is my place of business, my livelihood. Get out."

Andrea stepped forward. "You think I don't know this is a terrible idea? I had a whole plan. I was going to just stay away, bow out gracefully. You know, I wasn't even surprised when I got that text? I had been waiting for it."

Miranda glared at her. "And yet, here you are in my office. Getting my carpet dirty."

Andrea glanced down. "Come off it, Priestly. Just be happy they don't have grease on them."

"You need to leave. Now. If this gets out it would be a disaster."

"A disaster? So dating me is a disaster? Which is the part that's causing you so much grief, the age difference, that I'm a woman, or that I'm just a lowly mechanic?"

"All of it!" Miranda snapped. "My job is my image. And you're tarnishing it, much like you're doing to my carpet."

For the first time Miranda saw real anger and hurt flash across Andrea's face. "I really liked you. Like really, really liked you. You have this whole-" Andrea gestured at her, "bearing to you that's so magnetic. But you're also a bitch. A mean one."

Miranda jerked like she'd been slapped. "If you don't leave this office in the next five seconds I'm calling security."

"And despite you being a bitch, I still want you. For some unknowable reason I find it amusing listening to you barking orders and emotionally tearing down a victim. I want to be there one night, as you change out of your always amazing but uniform clothes. I want to watch you clean the makeup off your face and get ready for bed. I want to see your eyes flutter open in the morning and smile when you realize where we are."

As she talked Miranda found her ire dying. By the time she paused Miranda was shaking her head. "This isn't some May-December lesbian romance novel, Andrea."

Andrea laughed without humor. "You're damn right it isn't. You realize what role you would be taking if it was, right?"

Miranda glared at her but there was no bite to it. "Don't say another word."

This time the laugh had a tone of joking. "I could lend you my favorite novel if you want. The bitter older woman really comes around, becomes really giving, loving, and attentive." Miranda glared even more. Andrea laughed for real this time. "Look, I just want to talk."

Miranda sighed and gestured to the couch on the side of her office, hidden from the view of the outer office. Miranda sat on the other end. "Okay."

"What changed your mind?"

"There was a photo," Miranda answered immediately. "My PR company called to let me know. Your face wasn't visible but my hair was, it was obviously me. It was after _Se Leva_ , you had your arm around my waist."

Andrea let out a deep breath and looked out the window. "Oh."

"Yes. Obviously they will be watching me more closely." Andrea kept quiet for a long time and Miranda found herself explaining. "You have no idea what it would be like, Andrea. They're vultures. They'll dig up your whole past and cart it out for the world to see. They'll make horrible insinuations and insult your life."

Andrea looked back at her slowly with an eye brow raised. "Please don't patronize me with that crap. You know I don't care about any of it."

"Well, you should."

"I've already been through the worst judgment of my life and the way I lead it by someone a lot more important than some stupid paparazzi."

Miranda's brow furrowed before it connected. "Your father."

Andrea's mouth twisted in a bitter smile. "Bingo. So if I can handle that, I can handle anything. But this whole thing isn't so much about me, is it?"

Miranda was quiet. "I have my girls to think about."

"And your image," Andrea continued helpfully, though sarcastically.

Miranda held her head up high even though her stomach was sick. "Yes, my image."

"And you don't think very much of me, or my work."

"Andrea, that's not it, I-"

"That's exactly it, Miranda. Or we wouldn't be having this conversation." Andrea stood suddenly. "I have to go. I knew why you bailed but I guess I just needed to hear it in person."

"Andrea-" Miranda cut off, not sure what else to say. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt panicky.

Andrea leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on Miranda's cheek. "See you around, Priestly. Although, probably not," she added over her shoulder as she pushed out the glass doors and out of sight.

Miranda heard her heart beating rapidly in her ears and realized that sharp noise was her gasping.

 

 

The next few days were some of the worst of her life.  The entirety of Elias-Clarke took to a duck and cover policy whenever she was in the building. Those unlucky enough to find themselves in her crosshairs usually ended up a weeping mess.

Even her daughters were feeling it and Caroline had finally snapped back at her the night before. She had rightfully deserved it but it did not stop her from sending the girl to her room. Cassidy just looked at her with concern and curiosity before following her sister out of the room. Miranda had apologized the next morning but it was still strained.

Now she was on her way to see a collection from a relatively new designer she had interest in. It was all the way in Hell's Kitchen and traffic was terrible this time of day. What should have been a twenty-five minute drive was now ticking close to forty-five.

Roy's glances towards the back seat grew more frequent as Miranda fidgeted more and more. She knew he was waiting for the explosion, just as everyone had for the past four days. She had sighed twice and Roy had flinched both times.

Her eyes drifted away from her phone and out the window. People hurried along, phones to ears, searching through bags, music in their ears. Couples strolled casually, getting in the way of people who were in a rush and not caring.

Her eyes moved past a teenage couple and onto two women. A very tall beautiful blonde had her arm thrown casually around the shoulders of a smaller brunette, who had her arm around the Amazons waist.

The brunette turned and Miranda was able to see her face. Her heart tripped as she recognized that pale face. Andrea smiled up at the blonde, but Miranda could see it was half hearted. The blonde rubbed her shoulder encouragingly and gestured to a bar up the street.

Andrea nodded and rested her head against the blondes shoulder for a moment before they took off with purpose. Miranda watched them without blinking as they headed into the bar and disappeared from sight.

Miranda blinked once, twice. Her stomach was twisting and she knew the color had drained from her face. It certainly had not taken Andrea long to move on now, had it?

Her breath came fast and unsteady now, the shock wearing off and deep anger and sadness taking place. What had she expected, really, for Andrea to sit pining away for her? Of course not. But four days?

She dashed a hand across her cheek, shocked to realize her skin was burning. She looked up and saw that Roy was watching her in the rear view mirror with concern and alarm.

"Take me home, Roy. Now."

"Not to the warehouse?" he asked slowly.

"What did I just say?" she snapped, looking away and out the window, her eyes burning a hole in the door of the bar. "Get us out of here. Immediately."

Roy did not need to be told twice and pulled a move that got him three honked horns and a middle finger from a motorcycle. Miranda sat in silence, her phone thrown onto the seat next to her without a thought.

She started to fidget and twitch. She needed to be up, moving, destroying something. Roy pulled up to the townhouse fifteen minutes later after having broken more than a few traffic laws. She launched herself out of the car without a word and made it into her home.

She slammed the door shut and leaned a hand against it, breathing hard. Why was she so upset in the first place? They had only been seeing each other for a few weeks, no one even knew that they had been seeing each other.

She slammed her hand against the door once and refrained from doing it a second time. "Mom?"

She whirled around to see her youngest by forty minutes standing mid way down the stairs. "What's wrong?" Cassidy asked with a touch of panic.

Miranda knew what she must look like and made a valiant effort at reeling in her emotions. "What are you doing home so early?"

Cassidy frowned. "It's almost four. Caroline is at practice but I'm always home by now. You look really upset, what's going on?"

Miranda stood up straight and walked to the side table, setting her bag on it like nothing was amiss. "I don't know what you're talking about, everything is perfectly alright, Bobbsey."

Cassidy snorted and walked down the rest of the stairs. Once at the bottom she cocked her hip and crossed her arms. Miranda marveled at how much it was like looking in a mirror. For all they were identical twins Cassidy had always resembled her more, just as Caroline resembled her father. "I think you should tell me what's going on. Caroline is still upset about the fight, and I know this will probably get me in trouble too, but I think it was your fault."

Cassidy finished this sentence quickly and looked away. Miranda deflated. "Well, I would have to agree with you. I already talked to her about it. I'll try to keep my work issues out of the house."

"Mom," Cassidy practically yelled, "this is not about work! Nothing you say will convince me of that. Especially when I saw the blog."

Miranda felt the blood drain from her face for the second time in an hour. "I don't know what-"

"Oh, please. I have a Google alert for your name. I saw it days ago."

The silence between them was deafening as Miranda desperately tried to think of something to say. "It was just a business dinner."

Cassidy raised her eye brow and Miranda was reminded of herself once again. At a loss, Miranda did was she did best, she turned and walked away. Cassidy said nothing but did follow slowly. She entered the kitchen as Miranda poured herself water.

"The picture wasn't much," Cassidy mused, "but the simple fact that she had her arm around you says a lot. I wracked my brain, well into the night. Right around 3 am I finally remembered why she looked familiar."

"That's enough," Miranda said dangerously. Cassidy acted as though she had not spoken.

"The mechanic!" she exclaimed, her finger in the air like a light bulb was going on over her head. "I always thought that thing with the fake phone call was weird, and now I get it. You had already been with her by then." Cassidy set her chin in her palm like she was bored but her eyes followed Miranda like a hawk on prey. "It was just a guess, I didn't have much to go on. So two days ago, after listening to you get home after midnight for the second night in a row, something you haven't done in years, I decided to look into it."

Miranda glared at her daughter. At least Miranda had not seen Andrea so she knew that Cassidy had not seen anything incriminating.

"After school I took a cab over to the shop. I didn't go in, of course," she added hastily when her mother's eyes flashed with murder. "But I saw her. She was working on a car but her hair was up, and she wasn't facing me. I couldn't be sure. I waited almost twenty minutes before she backed away from the car she was working on and she turned and I knew I was right."

She paused and it was so silent Miranda knew her daughter could her swallow thickly. "So I stood there and thought and thought and came to the only logical conclusion to this whole thing." Miranda looked at her closely, waiting. "You're an idiot."

Miranda jerked back, not expecting that. "You be careful how you speak to me, young lady."

"Mom, what could you possibly have been thinking?"

Miranda turned away with shame. Now she was going to have to endure a dress down from her daughter about being irresponsible, immoral, going after a girl half her age.

"You were so happy! Caroline and I could see it after the first date. She made you happier than I think I've ever seen you. What in the hell happened? I'm assuming you called things off?"

Miranda turned back around quickly, eyes searching her daughter's face. "I don't understand."

"Andy was her name, right? That's what she told us. I only met her for a few seconds but she seemed pretty cool. You've been practically floating around here since you started seeing each other." Miranda gave her a look. "Okay, okay, you don't float. But you were lighter. I saw smiles, Mom. You never smile for no reason."

"I smile," Miranda snapped.

"Around us, yeah. But not about nothing and never at work. I just don't understand what went wrong. Was it the article?"

Miranda sighed and sat down on a stool. Apparently she was about to bare her emotions to her seventeen year old daughter. "It was everything."

Cassidy scooted over so she was next to her mom, her hand slipping into Miranda's. "What do you mean?"

"You couldn't see the age difference?"

Cassidy shrugged. "Well, yeah, but who cares? Age isn't that important if she's mature and you have the same interests." She paused. "Did you have anything in common?"

Miranda nodded, squeezing her daughter's hand. "A shocking amount yes. We listen to the same music, like the same movies. She seems to know what I'm thinking before I do." She frowned. "It was a bit annoying actually."

Cassidy laughed. "Well, then I don't see a problem with that. Is it because she's a woman? Because you've always told us that it didn't matter who we were with as long as they treated us right and loved us."

"Well yes, but-"

"But you're in the public," Cassidy finished for her. "And you've never been with a woman before and it would be splashed all over the news in a matter of hours."

"Would you rather have this conversation with yourself?" Miranda asked politely.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You just have to get over it, Mom. Unless she had a problem with it?"

"No, she had no issues with it actually. She's very...sure of herself. I don't think it would have phased her, to be honest."

Cassidy shook her head at Miranda. "Then I don't get it. It can't be because of her job."

Miranda looked away guiltily. Cassidy dropped her hand and scoffed. "You're kidding me."

"I have an image to maintain, Cassidy, despite you're very young naive point of view."

"Mom, what if I came home with a guy. He was perfect, seemed to really care about me and I really liked him but he was a plumber. Would you care?"

"Of course not."

Cassidy looked at her like she was crazy and then threw her hands up in the air. "Do you not understand how insane you sound right now?"

"It's different, Cassidy. My whole life revolves around you girls and the magazine, both of which would be subjected to public nonsense and filth. I won't have it."

"The magazine will be fine. And frankly if you don't loosen up Caroline will kill you," Cassidy said matter-of-factly.

Miranda gave her a look. "I'll apologize to Caroline again but that doesn't change the situation. There's nothing I can do to change it."

"Mom, of course there is. You can change it by simply not letting these things bother you. Are they really that important, if you like her as much as I know you do? Why would you let those vicious harpies dictate your life?"

Miranda opened her mouth to argue but stopped. It was certainly true she had never let the press affect her before. And if her girls were okay with it, why should she stop seeing Andrea? She slumped down.

"Even if I wanted to see her again, she's already seeing someone."

Cassidy scowled. "That can't be true. How do you know?"

Miranda paused. "I saw her with a woman today on the street."

"So she was just walking with this woman and you assumed they were together?"

"No, of course not. They had their arms around each other."

"Mom, Caroline and I walk with our arms around each other all the time. It means nothing."

"Well, I may have said some...unfortunate things the last time we spoke."

Cassidy shrugged. "Apologize. Make her see how you feel about her. And let her know you aren't ashamed of her, Jesus."

Miranda ran things through in her head and Cassidy waited patiently. Finally she came to a decision. "I'll do it. I'm going to go see her."

Cassidy whooped and pulled her mom into a hug. Miranda smiled and tucked Cassidy's hair behind her ear. "You're growing up so fast. I shouldn't have burdened you with my problems."

"You didn't. I'm just glad I could help. All Caroline and I want is to see you happy. If Andy makes you happy, then that's who you should be with."

 

 

Miranda waited until the next day. She had Emily clear two hours in her schedule and had Roy drive her to the shop. She ordered him to leave but only so far that she could be picked up with a five minute warning.

She stepped out of her car and straightened her clothes. She'd chosen an Armani suit with a pencil skirt and vest. It made her look powerful and she needed that illusion for this.

She walked slowly into the only open door of the garage and looked around. The weather had finally cooled off a bit and it was much nicer in here than the last time she had been standing here awkwardly.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively.

A man appeared around a corner, wiping his dirty hands on an equally dirty towel. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Andrea."

"She's in the of-"

"I got it Marcus." Andrea cut in, appearing in the garage through the office door. "Go take your lunch."

"You sure, boss?" Marcus was clearly picking up on the tension.

Andrea nodded, not taking her eyes off Miranda. Marcus made himself scarce fast. Andrea crossed her arms in front of her and said nothing.

Miranda cleared her throat and wandered up to a red sports car that was clearly being worked on. "I can see you're not going to make this easy on me." Miranda looked up to see that Andrea's face had not changed. "I was hoping to talk to you about a few things."

Andrea didn't move and waited a long time. "I'm not stopping you."

Miranda took a small breath of relief that she was not being kicked out immediately. "The girls knew," she finally shot out. "They knew I'd been seeing someone."

"And?" the girl asked, bored.

"It was pointless to try to hide anything from them, they're too smart."

"I met them for about fifty seconds and I could have told you that."

Miranda sighed and set her bag on the car, running her hand through her hair. "I would like to...see where this could go."

Andrea narrowed her eyes and walked over until she was standing right in front of Miranda. "I don't think that would ever work, Priestly."

"I know you're seeing someone else already, but you shouldn't. We should be together." She said this firmly, like she did when she was discussing the budget with Irv. There was no other option, this was the way it had to be.

Andrea was quiet for a long time. "Why would I stop seeing someone for you? What makes you so goddamn special?"

Miranda cleared her throat. She guessed she deserved that one. "I have eyes, don't I? I could see the way you looked at me. You told me you liked me." It sounded so juvenile when she said it out loud and she just barely contained an eye roll at herself.

"And then you told me I wasn't good enough."

Miranda sighed. "I was wrong."

"And how did you come to this miraculous epiphany? What made you suddenly change your whole way of thinking, your fear of the press?"

"I am not afraid of the press," Miranda snapped quickly. "They're a bunch of wild animals with no sense of decorum or manners and I will not have my life dictated to by them. I see who I want to see that's it. Period."

"Except you insulted everything about me. So why should I just break up with someone to be with you?"

"I just think if we could discuss-"

"No, no. You disappear on me at the drop of a hat, a grainy unrecognizable picture and one headline, insult my life. Why on Earth should I ever believe that you're suddenly okay with all those things?"

"Because I love you, you impossible girl!" Miranda all but shouted.

Andrea moved a half step back, stunned. They stared at each other in silence that went on forever. And ever. And ever. Miranda knew she was blushing furiously and she turned away. Clearly the girl did not feel the same and she had just made an absolute fool of herself. She grabbed her bag off the car and made to leave the garage.

Just as she was rummaging around for her phone to call Roy and get her out of here, NOW, a hand clamped firmly around her elbow and spun her around. Giving her no time to get her bearings, Andrea captured her Miranda's mouth roughly.

Miranda made a startled noise that was muffled against Andrea's lips. Her bag was dropped and forgotten and she plunged her hands into the long free brunette hair. Andrea's hands eagerly explored her every curve, squeezing and caressing.

Andrea started backing them up until Miranda was up against the car. Miranda opened her mouth and Andrea pushed into it greedily, their tongues twining. Miranda became aware of a noise and was shocked to realize it was her moaning.

Andrea tore away and hurried over to the door. "But-" Miranda complained. She stopped when she saw Andrea reach up and grab a hold of the garage door to heave it shut with a mighty pull. The noise was loud, deafening and shut solidly with a bang.

Andrea walked slowly back over to her and Miranda watched her with desire. She was wearing her work clothes, the usual jumpsuit, tied at the waist with a plain but dirty t-shirt. Her hands were clean as she had been working in the office but the rest of her was dirty, grease marks on her arms, one across her cheek and another over her collar bone.

Andrea pressed into her, aligning them from toes to chest making Miranda and her both groan at the feeling. Andrea kissed across her chin, down her neck, nipping and sucking as she went. Miranda was already trembling with need.

The girl's path was hindered by Miranda's crisp white dress shirt and vest. Andrea pawed at the front, unbuttoning the three vest buttons and then, before Miranda understood what she was doing, grabbing  each side of the shirt in both hands and jerking it apart.

Buttons flew in every direction and Miranda made a small noise of disapproval that turned into another moan as Andrea dropped her mouth and started kissing her way down her chest. She nuzzled Miranda's cleavage that was perfectly displayed by the plum colored La Perla bra. They moaned together as Andrea rubbed both breasts.

Miranda's head dropped back as Andrea eagerly pulled down the cups and her mouth closed over a nipple. She licked, sucked and bit until Miranda was writhing and squirming against her desperate for more. The girl switched breasts, lavishing the same attention as her fingers pulled and played with the wet abused one.

Miranda realized her hips were rolling against Andrea, desperate for contact. "Please," she whimpered.

Andrea understood and one hand drifted down Miranda's ribs, over her thighs and down to the edge of her skirt. She pulled it up slowly, dragging her fingers lightly against the sensitive flesh in the inside of her leg as she went.

Miranda moaned and pulled Andrea's head up and thrust her tongue into her mouth. They kissed deeply with such intensity that Miranda had almost forgotten the hand making a determined path up her thigh.

She tore her mouth from Andrea's to cry out as fingers brushed over her center. She could feel how aroused she was and Andrea hissed when she felt the copious moisture. "Fuck, you're hot," Andrea whispered, almost to herself.

"Touch me," Miranda found herself begging.

Andrea lost her control at that and in less than a second Miranda's matching satin underwear was pushed out of the way and those warm strong fingers were running through her heat. Miranda made a sound she never had before and clung to Andrea's shoulders. Andrea mouthed at her neck as one hand played with a breast and the other moved with aching slowness around her clit.

She explored Miranda with reverence and patience until Miranda started canting her hips forward, searching for more contact. Finally a finger brushed over her clit and Miranda jerked and let out a ragged breath.

Andrea started a rhythm that Miranda quickly followed until they were moving together slowly. Miranda had enough brain cells left to think that it reminded her of their dancing on their first date before they had been interrupted.

Miranda was panting, moaning. Just then Andrea slipped two fingers inside with almost no resistance and Miranda fell back against the car. Andrea followed her down, ravishing her mouth as her fingers curled hitting that magical spot. On every thrust she pushed her palm against Miranda's clit and Miranda could feel herself becoming impossibly wetter. They were both moaning and gasping, working with each other. Miranda wrapped one leg around Andrea's hips to pull her even closer and Andrea made a satisfied noise and increased the pace and force of her thrusts. Andrea used her hips behind her hand to increase the pressure, using them to push her fingers even deeper.

Miranda's eyes would not stay open as she reveled in the pleasure building higher and higher. "Yes, yes, yes," she was chanting.

Andrea was sucking on her neck behind her ear while whispering all sorts of delicious things. "Yes, Miranda that's it. Come on, baby, come for me. Let go. You're so wet, I can feel you clenching around my fingers."

Miranda had never been a fan of dirty talk but this just heightened the pleasure. Her eyes squeezed shut hard as the tingling spread from her center outwards. The wave hit hard and fast, dragging her under. Wave after impossible wave until she was gasping and panting, unable to get a full breath.

The fingers inside her slowed and gentled but still worked her, drawing out her release for long minutes. Miranda thought she must have blacked out for a second because she slowly came back to herself, aware that Andrea was kissing her neck gently, moving up and over Miranda's lips.

Miranda kissed back weakly running a hand down Andrea's cheek worshipfully. She let her leg fall down and winced at the kink in her hip. Andrea smiled at her and rubbed her hip through her skirt. They reveled in each other few a long time, Andrea holding her up more than Miranda realized. When she finally stood back up and Andrea pulled back she found that she was a little embarrassed.

Andrea took her chin and drew her head up. She kissed her softly. "I love you, too. God help me, but I do."

Miranda rolled her eyes but inside she was glowing. "I am a delight."

Andrea chuckled and pulled her close, holding her firmly. "No arguing. Also I was never seeing anyone. I don't know why you thought that."

Miranda pulled back. "I saw you with a woman on the street. You had your arms around each other."

"That's my friend I was telling you about that worked for your magazine once. I was feeling down and she took me out for a drink."

Miranda felt silly. "Of course."

Andrea smirked, running a hand up Miranda's chest and over the tip. "Were you jealous?"

"Yes," Miranda said quickly. "Don't ever do it again."

Andrea shook her head in agreement. "Never again."

Miranda pulled her bra up and closed her shirt, although did not button it as there were no buttons left. She buttoned her vest instead and just gave Andrea a look as she did so. The girl looked entirely too pleased with herself. "I think you should just loose the shirt entirely. Go with jut the vest. Very butch chic."

Miranda made a disgusted noise but reached out, grabbed Andrea's shirt front and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Andrea groaned into her mouth and held onto her gently. Miranda pulled away after a moment. "Come over tonight. Meet the girls."

Andrea coughed in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"As long as you are," Miranda said hesitantly. "I don't want to push."

Andrea sighed and ran a hand down Miranda's smooth cheek. "I want to be a part of your life. Outwardly. I am out and I have been since I was sixteen. I live out. So I need you to be okay with that. And be okay with me being a part of your life."

A flash of scenarios all raced through Miranda's mind. Her daughters would love Andrea, what seventeen year old girl wouldn't? Andrea was the epitome of cool with her self-assured attitude and her sleeve of tattoos. But the press would drag her daughters into it.

She imaged introducing Andrea to her business associates, Irv in particular and felt a wave of irritation and protectiveness. Andrea would never match her financially or socially.

The age difference would normally cause numerous issues but the main obstacle was not an issue as Andrea had already told her that she had never wanted to have children of her own.

It would be rough, with hatred from all sides. The press would run rampant and the rumors would pour out.

Miranda looked back at Andrea and cupped her cheeks before gently laying her lips on the girl's. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

 

Four months later

 

Miranda give Andrea a once over that the girl did not see. Andrea was facing forward, breathing deeply and evenly. Miranda smiled slightly, still amused that Andrea, confident, there's-no-problem-here Andrea got nervous in front of cameras.

Miranda's door was opened and Roy helped her out of the car. The flashing lights would blind Andrea she knew but Miranda was so used to it her eyes adjusted quickly. She turned around to see Andrea exiting the car, not taking Roy's hand, just as Miranda knew she would.

Andrea quickly walked around the car, sure of her steps even in the four inch heels Miranda had insisted upon. Miranda's eye greedily looked over the girls form, taking in the fitted Tom Ford navy suit. It had been tailored especially for the girl and Miranda remembered Andrea standing in her office, fidgeting madly as Ricardo had attempted to put pins in the fabric.

She wore nothing underneath the jacket and the v showed off her cleavage and chest, reaching midway down her stomach. Her hair had been cut and styled into a fashionable side curl and her makeup done professionally.

The girl was stunning. Miranda's breath still caught when looking at her, even after these months. Andrea smiled at Miranda but there was a slightly sick edge to it.

Miranda took her arm and squeezed  it tightly, comfortingly. They started walking up the carpet, cameras flashing like mad. They paused every fifteen steps or so for the cameras and Miranda felt how tense Andrea was.

Finally they made it up the stairs into the museum. A man in a uniform stepped up immediately and made to take the wrap from around Miranda's shoulders. Andrea stepped in front of the man, seemingly innocently but Miranda knew the score. Andrea took care of Miranda at these events, just as Miranda took care of her.

Miranda smiled at Andrea as she handed the wrap to the bewildered man and then took Andrea's arm again. Andrea leaned closer to whisper, "You look fucking amazing."

Miranda coughed delicately and knew she blushed. "Thank you, darling."

Miranda had tried to curb the girl's swearing but it seemed to be second nature to Andrea. She grew up in the shop, surrounded by foul mouthed men and it seemed Andrea's own language was not to be changed.

They made their way into the ballroom, Miranda's vintage pearl white Valentino swirling around their feet. While Andrea wore no jewelry, Miranda had diamonds at her throat and ears, with a delicate string around her wrist. The outfits both women wore were meant to complement each other and even Andrea had been excited about the midnight sky theme Nigel had created.

Nigel stepped up, along with Miranda's two assistants. Andrea greeted Nigel warmly, hugging him eagerly as he kissed both her cheeks, laughing. Miranda mumbled off a list of tasks for her assistants to do and then they made themselves scarce.

Andrea gave her a smile just before they were pulled into the whirl wind. The event was one of the biggest of the year and Miranda had dozens and dozens of people she needed to talk to. Andrea stayed with her for the first forty minutes before she gave Miranda a pleading look.

Miranda rolled her eyes and nodded. Andrea sent a delighted look towards Nigel who stepped in and quickly whisked her away to the bar. Miranda heard her laugh over the crowd after a minute and she looked over to see her head tossed back as Nigel held his hand over his mouth, seemingly trying to not spit out his drink from laughing.

Miranda had been a little surprised by how much Andrea and Nigel had taken to each other but now they were each other's safe harbor at these events. He was the only other person besides Miranda herself that Andrea allowed to dress her. Especially after Emily had tried to put her into a pink dress.

Miranda made her way around the room, her assistants following discreetly though her eyes continued to trail Andrea. Soon the dancing started and after only a few minutes Andrea appeared at her side.

Miranda smiled at her and allowed the girl to pull her onto the dance floor. As Andrea pulled her close and started to sway with her Miranda was reminded of the first time Andrea got her to dance.

Miranda was embarrassed, her cheeks hot. Her colleagues surrounded them, watching with shock and something a lot less pleasant. Andrea refused to be stopped though and twirled her around. Andrea smiled at her through Miranda's unease and then said quietly. "I'm going to have to frame one of the pictures they take of this."

Miranda found herself laughing, her head back as Andrea twirled. The picture that Andrea had hanging in her office at the shop was of that exact moment, Miranda's head thrown back and Andrea looking at her like she hung the moon.

Now she settled against Andrea as they danced. Andrea was a great dancer, whether she was dancing formally with Miranda at an event like this, or teaching her daughters how to hip hop in the TV room.

Miranda caught a few flashes of a camera as Miranda pressed her cheek against Andrea's and she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. "I love you."

Miranda smiled and kept her eyes closed. "And I you, my darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN. or not. I have three small shots planned from Andy's point of view, mostly as sequels to this one. I'll be adding them shortly. Cuz I mean, more smut right? You can't go wrong with a little more smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love! It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this little shot from Andy's POV.

Andy let them into her apartment with one hand while the other clutched Miranda's. Miranda appeared calm next to her but her hand was sweating and her breath caught every few beats like she was deliberately trying to keep it slow.

Miranda looked around slowly as Andy flipped on the lights. Andy was incredibly proud of her apartment, which was small but beautiful. Everything in it had been picked out by Andy and represented her tastes perfectly.

The floors throughout were distressed hardwood which matched the cupboards in the open concept kitchen. Everything was wood or neutral tone with red and blue accents. The wall on one side was floor to ceiling windows which opened onto her small balcony.

There was a single bedroom down a small hallway. There was a tiny half bath off the kitchen, with the main bathroom being the en suite off the bedroom.

Miranda set her purse on the table and watched as Andy headed to the refrigerator to take out a bottle of wine and pour two glasses.

"You look nervous," Andy said as she handed one of the glasses to Miranda.

Miranda quirked an eyebrow but gave nothing else away, like usual. "It's not like we haven't done this."

Andy laughed lightly. "True. But it was different."

"I suppose that's what you would call fucking me up against a car in your shop."

Andy felt her heart skip a beat. Watching Miranda curse was sexy as hell. Her lips moved like she was trying to hold it back and force it out all at once. Andy took two steps forward and captured those lips with her own. Miranda kissed her back eagerly, wrapping a hand around Andy's neck.

"Come sit on the balcony with me," Andy said between kisses.

"After," Miranda mumbled, her lips against Andy's. "I want to feel you on top of me."

Andy groaned, her stomach clenching and a powerful pulse shooting between her legs. She grabbed Miranda's glass and put both on the table without a single sip taken from either. Then she pushed Miranda against the wall and used the leverage to lift under Miranda's thighs and wrap her legs around Andy's waist.

Miranda gave a startled noise but moaned and clenched her legs around Andy tightly and rolled her hips against Andy's stomach. Her dress was already up around her waist and Andy ran her hands over the bare flesh of the older woman's legs.

She ran her mouth down Miranda's neck, reveling in the her scent, a smell that Andy had never smelled before but was inherently Miranda. She licked and sucked as Miranda cried out and thrust against her.

Andy grabbed her ass and felt nothing but skin and she pulled back and looked at Miranda. "Are you not wearing underwear?"

Miranda chuckled breathlessly and clenched her hands in Andy's hair, pulling her back again. "A thong. A very small thong."

Andy groaned and pushed away from the wall, holding the woman up and walking carefully into the bedroom. She threw Miranda on the bed crawled on after her. Miranda's hands snuck up under Andy's shirt and grazed over her bare back. Andy undulated on top of her, goose bumps breaking out across her skin at the feel of Miranda touching her.

Andy found the knot of the ties holding Miranda's wrap dress together and wrestled it undone, pausing to enjoy the feel of Miranda's hand sliding over her breast and squeezing, her thumb brushing Andy's nipple through her bra.

As she pulled the dress apart Miranda's hands found and unclasped Andy's bra. Andy pushed apart her dress and bared Miranda to her for the first time. She only looked for a few moments, unable to hold herself back any longer from swooping down and running her tongue down Miranda's smooth fit stomach.

Miranda moaned and arched her back, her hands once again clenching in Andy's hair. Her nails scraped across her scalp and Andy shivered and sunk her teeth into Miranda's hip. Miranda jerked and cried out. "Oh, yes," Miranda moaned.

"You're beautiful, Miranda. So fucking flawless," Andy whispered against her skin.

Miranda just sighed deeply and pulled Andy up to kiss her. It was open mouthed and wet and passionate. Andy could not remember ever getting so close to coming from just kissing a woman before but Miranda got her to the edge. After a few moments Andy pulled away. "I want to taste you."

She shifted down the bed and moved between Miranda legs, which opened willingly. Miranda thrust up as she continually ran her fingers through Andy's hair. Andy started at her ankles, kissing and licking her way across the expanse of Miranda's skin.

Miranda murmured nonsense and twitched every time Andy found a sensitive spot. She finally reached the apex of her thighs and ran her tongue down the soaked almost nonexistent nude colored thong Miranda had chosen.

Miranda's hand clenched in the bedspread as Andy pulled the ruined piece of cloth down her legs. She looked at the wet curls between Miranda's legs and found she could not get a good breath. Her heart was pounding and all she wanted was that wetness in her mouth.

She went down to her stomach and got herself comfortable. Andy looked up to see Miranda watching her intensely.  "You're so hot and wet," Andy said quietly.

Miranda's eyes grew darker with arousal. "Fuck me, Andrea."

Andy groaned and dropped her head, swiping her tongue across Miranda's slit. Miranda trembled and cursed, one hand in the sheet and one in Andy's hair. Andy used her hands to pull Miranda apart and lick broadly across Miranda's clit.

Andy could tell Miranda was already close to coming and she teased her relentlessly. "Andrea!" she yelled as Andy licked her towards orgasm before once again pulling away just before her climax. Andy chuckled evilly before moving forward and finding that same spot that drove the older woman insane.

Miranda's noises got higher and louder and Andy wrapped an arm around one of her thighs to hold her still until Miranda broke under her, thrusting and writhing against Andy's mouth. The pressure grew between Andy's thighs and she thought she would die if she did not come soon. But she wanted more from Miranda first.

Just as Miranda started to calm, Andy thrust two fingers into her and curled them up. Miranda screamed and Andy looked up to see Miranda's eyes closed, head thrown back and hands wrapped around the headboard.

Andy almost came at the sight. She leaned down and sucked Miranda's clit gently and rubbed her fingers against that patch of skin. Miranda screamed again and thrust up again and again against Andy's mouth. Andy could feel Miranda swelling around her fingers as she got close again.

"I-I can't. I d-don't think-" Miranda gasped out.

Andy knew what was about the happen and she clenched her legs together and thrust her fingers harder and sucked firmly. Miranda's legs trembled wildly and Andy could feel her body tensing. "Andrea-what-what are-ohmygod!" It broke and Andy felt the release of pressure and the fluid rush out of her as Miranda ejaculated.

Andy licked furiously, trying to get as much as possible. Miranda moaned loudly as the waves gentled and Andy got to her knees, wiping her chin with her hand. She moved up and straddled a thigh. The pressure was amazing but she needed more.

Miranda snagged a hand into the waist band of Andy's jeans. "Off." Her voice was breathless and sated and Andy's head swam at how sexy it was.

Andy stood for a moment just to take off all her clothes before settling back over Miranda. Miranda had stripped off her bra and gotten rid of the open dress and they were bare against each other for the first time.

Miranda looked up at her with wonder and lust and Andy's heart clenched. "You taste amazing." Miranda pulled her down for a deep kiss and Andy knew she was tasting herself. In just a few moments they were moving together and Miranda had a hand between Andy's legs.

She pushed and Andy sat up as Miranda did. Her legs went around Miranda and she wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman's back as her fingers moved through the heat and wetness between Andy's legs.

Miranda kissed her as her fingers worked over Andy's clit. "Fuck yes," Andy moaned and then threw her head back as two fingers sunk deeply into her. "Miranda, yes." Andy clenched around those fingers, so close. She chanted Miranda's name as she thrust onto those fingers.

Miranda changed the angle and her palm grazed Andy's clit on each down thrust. Andy cried out and ground down faster and harder and within a minute Andy was coming, calling out Miranda's name and falling against her.

Andy felt the blood pounding in her ears and the delicious aftershocks snapping through her toes. Miranda held her gently and pulled out her fingers after a couple minutes. They collapsed back onto the bed and Miranda fell onto her back.

Andy set her head on her hand as she laid on her side looking down at Miranda. The older woman's eyes were closed and her breathing was still labored but slowing quickly. Andy traced a hand over Miranda's stomach and sides, up her chest, over her boobs, her neck.

Miranda sighed and Andy watched her flesh pebble. She shivered after a moment and Andy leaned over to grab a throw and toss it over them. "I'll be right back," Andy said, dropping kisses over Miranda's shoulder. Miranda waved a weak hand in her direction without opening her eyes.

Andy walked to the kitchen without putting anything on. Her own heartbeat was slowing and she felt the muscles in her legs stretching out. She stretched her arms over her head and grabbed the two wine glasses and the bottle out of the fridge.

She walked back to her bedroom and found that the only movement Miranda had made was to sit up against the headboard. She smiled at Andy and her eyes coasted over her naked form. Andy set the bottle on her night stand and handed Miranda her glass as she settled next to her.

"Thank you," Miranda said quietly.

Andy watched her for a few moments as she savored the wine. "I love you."

Miranda's eye sparkled with affection. "I love you. That was..." She struggled to find the words.

"Out of this world? Smoking fucking hot? Life changing?" Andy finished, using the words that had been going through her mind since she'd first tasted between Miranda's legs.

Miranda turned her head and laughed lightly. "Exactly."

Andy watched her eyes flutter. "You're tired."

Miranda made a noncommittal noise. "It's been a while since I've had so much...exercise," she said with a smirk.

They finished their wine and basked in each other, the way new lovers who found magic crackling between them do. Andy took the empty wine glass from Miranda's limp hand and set it on the bedside table.

She poured herself another glass and watched Miranda sleep, comfortably curled under the thick quilt Andy had on her bed. Thoughts swirled around her head. Her limbs started twitching with anxiousness and she got up, quietly going to her closet to find her robe and pulling it around her. She took her glass with her as she walked out onto her balcony.

The night was perfect, the temperature the same outside as inside and she left the door open as she sat on the loveseat.

She knew Miranda had taken a big step today. Just three days before Miranda had come to the shop to get her back and tonight Andy had taken her to one of the most popular restaurants on the Upper Side.

Their picture had been taken about a dozen times and Miranda had not flinched once. Andy had meant to not be so affectionate, give Miranda some time to adjust. Instead she found her hand being grabbed and wrapped around Miranda's waist.

Andy had smiled at her hugely and pulled her close as they walked out of the restaurant and into  Andy's car that was waiting at the curb for them.

Despite all of this Andy had her hesitations. She was so goddamned in love with that impossible woman. Andy had dated older women, so she knew it was not just that pulling her in. Miranda was this ethereal bitch goddess of the fashion world. She ruled everyone. And Andy knew that she would never allow Miranda to rule her.

Andy felt a little like she was setting herself up for heartbreak. Would someone like Miranda really be interested in Andy for more than a few months? Andy couldn't picture it.

She did not know how long she had been sitting out there when she heard a noise and looked over to see Miranda standing in the door way. She'd pulled on one of Andy's baggy white t-shirts and it hung down to her mid thigh. Her hair was rumpled from sex and sleeping. Andy's heart clenched and she wondered if she'd ever seen anything more beautiful.

"Couldn't sleep?" Miranda asked quietly.

Andy shook her head and looked away, over the city. Miranda walked over and sat down next to Andy, putting her legs over Andy's lap and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence for a long time, Andy running her hand over Miranda's smooth legs.

"What's going on in there?" Miranda almost whispered, running a finger down the side of Andy's head.

Andy did not answer right away. She turned to Miranda and looked deeply into her eyes, searching. "Don't you dare run, Priestly. Don't even think about it."

Miranda watched her for a  moment and then leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "I'm not going anywhere, Andrea." She took Andy's hand and pressed a kiss to her palm and then put it to her cheek. "And neither are you." She paused and looked over at the city before looking back at Andy. "Everyone wants to be us, darling. We're not going anywhere."

Andy smiled and pulled Miranda close and they settled down wrapped up together on the loveseat. As Miranda's cheek pressed against her own and she felt the older woman sigh in contentment she knew Miranda would be right: _Everyone wants to be us._


End file.
